A Month Later
by fanimeLex
Summary: This is the one-shot to Finding, Helping, Saving. It goes over Kyohei and Sunako's wedding, and their kids. Sorry it's not much, and it took so long, but enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANYWAY!**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, long time no update! So I finally decided to write that one shot I was talking about! Well, here it is, enjoy! Btw, if you didn't read the previous, Sunako was already 3 months pregnant, it's been a month later so she's four months.

_~Lex~_

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day! <em>She nervously though, playing with the hem of her dress. Auntie said she'd leave her alone if she just wore a white wedding dress, which of course, she had imported from Paris. _Why does she always have to overdo things? _Sunako had never felt more nervous in her life. She had Tamao and Noi in her room, the maids of honor. The said people were scared, considering that the wedding was in an old abandoned church. It had been a month after Kyohei proposed.

"Sunako, no need to be nervous. You both love each other, don't you?", Tamao asked. Sunako just nodded her head.

"Yeah! And you'll be having his kids in four months. I can't wait till we're aunts Tamao! Sunako, why are you looking so down?", Noi pouted.

"I'm just really nervous. About the wedding, the future, the kids.", She said in chibi form.

"Don't worry. You and Kyohei are a match made in heaven. I can't picture either of you with anyone else.", Noi said smiling at her reassuringly.

"You're right. I'm just worrying about nothing.", She stood up and started pacing, waiting for the wedding to start.

"You'll be fine! I love weddings! I can't believe me and Takenaga have been married for a little over a year now!", she said squealing.

"Tamao, when's your wedding going to be?", Sunako said to the very polite blonde.

"In the next four months or so. Ranmaru wants it to be in the spring time, since it's when all the flowers bloom." She smiled. You heard right, Ranmaru finally grew a pair and proposed to the girl, after dating for 2 years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Grooms Room~<strong>_

"How's it feel to lose your freedom?", Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, you tell me.", Kyohei responded. Apparently, everyone had paired off. Satoshi and Tetsuya married daughters of successful companies. Kenta is currently dating a jazz musician. Katashi, well, he married Rin and has survived her for five months of pregnancy some how. They found out not long ago she was pregnant. With -insert drum roll here- triplets! Runs in the family, but one of the Kitsune triplets was a stillborn. So, they were just known as twins.

"Did your parents come Kyohei? How are you going to handle the fan girls?", Yuki asked.

"Yeah, my parents came. My mom was basically dragged to come here. As for the fangirls, lets just say I found a way to get rid of them.", he said with an evil and knowing smirk. Yuki backed away slowly.

"What did you do?", Ranmaru said, looking up at him from a review on his family's hotel.

"I told them that I wouldn't love them, and if they came near me or my family, I would kill them or myself.", He said, shrugging. _Like I would kill my selves for those bitches. Pfft._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Walk Down The Aisle~<em>**

Sunako's father took her arm as the music bagan to play. Kenta playing for them of course, while his girlfriend accompanied him on the flute. The wedding march seemed like forever. Finally, Sunako made it to the alter. She saw her husband to be in a tuxedo. His lean figure being shown still, though it was a bit bulky. Her father wasn't only crying because he was giving his little girl away, but the fact that the church scared the shit out of him! After he let go, he went to go sit by Sunako's mother.

Both lovers were fidgeting out in front of everyone. They were nervous, Sunako finally snapped out of it as soon as she heard Kyohei say, "I do." She repeated it when it was her turn. Finally, it was time for the kiss. Kyohei grabbed her waiste and pulled her as close as he could, Sunako wrapping her arms around his neck, and they had one of their most passionate kisses in front of friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>~4 months later~<strong>

Kyohei was standing right next to Sunako in the hospital, and she was about to give birth, thinking only one thing. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ She was squeezing his hand so tight, he thought she might rip it off.

"YOU BASTARD! THIS HURTS! I BLAME YOU!", She yelled.

"Push Sunako, you're almost there, the head is already out.", Said everyone's favorite doctor, Dr. Jade Yamashita (a.k.a. Yama).

"I can't, it hurts like hell!", her face drizzled with sweat and pain.

"Really? The head is out?", Kyohei went to go check, and regretted it, as soon as he did, he fainted.

"Stupid creature of light! About to miss the birth of his own child because he fainted!", Sunako yelled. Then she thought of something. "Shrimp tempura is free at the grocery arcade!" Kyohei shot straight up, then he realized what was happening and took her hand again.

"Come on Sunako, push!", he said to her kissing her forehead.

"You try pushing a watermelon through a hole the size of your fist you bastard!", she screamed, and pushed again. She fell back, panting against the pillows, listening to a cry of a newborn. Who ever said the birth of miracle was the most beautiful and natural thing in the world, was obviously on drugs.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!", Dr. Yama said after cutting off the umbilical cord and handing him over to a nurse to go clean him off.

"Hear that! I have a son! I can teach him how to be just like me!", Kyohei said, earning a glare from Sunako. Then she sat up again I pain.

"Jade, WHY DOES IT STILL FEEL LIKE I'M STILL HAVING CONTRACTIONS!", Sunako yelled. Dr. Yama went back down there to see what it was, and it was another head appearing.

"Seem like you're having twins. For someone pregnant with twins, you don't look as big as most mothers. Did you guys get an ultrasound done?", She asked. "Sunako, you're going have to push again."

"This hurts like hell!", she yelled, and did push.

"No, we wanted to be surprised.", Kyohei said, flinching since Sunako was still gripping his hand as if for dear life.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. Okay Sunako, make this a good push, the head is crowning. Just a couple more pushes." Another scream came from the raven haired girl, and then one last good push. A wail came from the child.

"Oh, you have a little girl! She's going to be a heartbreaker someday.", she handed their child to another doctor while Sunako just laid back and rested again. Kyohei kissed her deeply, wiping the sweat off her temples.

"You're pretty lucky for them being born a month early. They're perfectly healthy, we'll just monitor their breathing and put them in an incubator. The boy weighs six pounds, nine ounces, and the little girl is 5 pounds six ounces. So what are their names?", Dr. Yama asked.

"What are we going to name them?", he asked her.

"How about Amaya for the girl, and Arashi for the boy?", She said.

"Night rain and storm. It fits in a way. Sure. Amaya and Arashi Takano.", he said, and one moment later.

"Oh fuck, I'm a father. Wait, I'm old, I'm a father.", he still could believe it, and then the nurse came in holding both twins.

"Would you like to hold them? They're both asleep right now.", Sunako nodded and the nurse helped her hold both of them while she went to go and set up the incubators for the two. Amaya had blonde hairs barley coming out, while Arashi had black. When Sunako smiled down at them, they both opened their eyes. Amaya looked just like her dad, and Arashi like his mom. Amaya had brown eyes and Arashi had violet. Kyohei came over and held Amaya. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kyohei said, and all of their friends stumbled in.

"Let me see them!", Noi dragged Takenaga over to them.

"They both look like you! What's their names?", Rin questioned. She was holding one of her triplets, a little girl, , Katsumi. The two others were little boys, Jun and Koichi. Katashi had them in the stroller.

"The little girl is Amaya and Arashi is the boy.", Kyohei said.

"Takenaga, look at them! Aren't they adorable!", Noi said, gushing over the newborns. He nodded in agreement.

"Since they'll take after their parents in the future, feel free to send Amaya to Uncle Ranmaru any time!~", Ranmaru said while cooing over the twins.

"Swear to god I will beat your ass like the Yakuza would. She's not even an hour old and you're already hitting on her! You sick bastard!", Kyohei glared holding the little girl away from him.

"I was just joking, besides, I have Tamao.", He winked at her while saying this, and she brushed it off like usual and smiled politely. Tetsuya and Satoshi came to look at Arashi.

"He looks just like Suna! In every way! This is going to be interesting.", Satoshi exclaimed, then little Amaya looked at them all and gave them a toothless half smile. Arashi, just fell asleep.

"They're so precious! Now our kids can play together!", Rin chimed in playing with Katsumi's tiny fingers.

After everyone's visit, Sunako just fell asleep, absolutely exhausted. She wasn't sure if this was still apart of the illusion, but she wanted to stay in this moment. She had the most beautiful children in the world, a husband who was an idiot _most_ of the time, and wonderful friends and family. Kyohei, never having a stable family, was worried if he would end up hurting his kids and acting like his mother still. Looking at them though, he believed he could never do that.

* * *

><p>The next day, there were upset fangirls all over Japan, hearing about Kyohei's kids (alternatively known as Sunako's Spawn). They didn't give up just yet, after all, the great Kyohei had a son who could possibly have his looks, and they admitted that the children were cute. They noticed that the baby boy though, looked like Sunako.<p>

Sunako's family already saw the twins, Auntie was importing the best (and most useless) baby products in the world for her grand niece and nephew. They were released from the hospital a week later. Sunako's father came over when ever he could since his little Sunako grew up so fast, he wanted to spoil Arashi and Amaya more than he did his daughter. Kyohei's parents came around, his mother was getting help. She and Kyohei didn't have a strong bond still, but they were both trying. She was getting therapy sessions, but she fell in love instantly at the sight of her grandchildren. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Amaya since she looked so much like Kyohei, but calmed down. Remembering that they were still babies. Everything seemed to be going well for the Takano family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~5 years later~<strong>_

"Mommy! Arashi ate all the shrimp again! I didn't get to eat anything!", Amaya pouted, but growled at her brother.

"Amaya was eating all the chocolate!", Arashi responded.

"Yeah, but he took Dryfice! (Amaya's shrunken head) and dropped him in the potty!", the little Kyohei look alike said while she had crocodile tears.

"Arashi, how many times did I tell you not to eat all the shrimp? I swear you're as bad as your father. Leave Dryfice alone, you know how much your sister likes him.", Sunako said and sighed. Amaya stuck her tongue out at her brother. "As for you Amaya, you know better than to just eat chocolate. You always get a tummy ache from eating too much of it." Then they heard the front door open, both twins jumped up and ran to cling to a man's legs.

"Daddy!", both yelled. Kyohei picked them both up, put them over his shoulder and spun them around. Both of the kids laughing.

"I wouldn't do that, they just ate dinner.", Sunako said with a humurous smile. Kyohei blanched, placing both kids down before they started blowing chunks everywhere. Then the door bell rang.

"Katsumi! Jun! Koichi!", the door revealed the triplets with their parents. Arashi tackled both boys down while Amaya and Katsumi looked at them with disgust.

"I really hope you don't mind watching them, it's just that we haven't had a date night in forever, especially with work and everything.", Katashi said with a sweat drop. Rin punched his arm.

"Of course they don't mind, after all, it gives all our kids something to do.", she said.

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all. See you guys later.", Kyohei waved them off. Sunako went to go and fix Amaya's long blond hair so it wouldn't get tangled while she was playing. Then she braided Katsumi's auburn hair.

"Can you please French braid it Auntie Suna!", Katsumi pouted with her big blue eyes. _Oh god, she does take after her Katashi. She has his pouting face.  
><em>

"Sure thing, no problem.", She took Katsumi's hair out and rebraided it again. They heard a crash.

"I didn't do it!", said three little boys. Two pairs of green eyes, and one violet set looked up. There was a hole in the wall. Kyohei came to see what happened.

"Arashi, what did I say about putting holes in the wall.", he said sternly.

"That it's killing Mr. House! I'm sorry Mr. House!", Arashi teared up. Kyohei picked him up and shushed him.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it tomorrow.", he placed him next to the other two boys. "Now go and play with your cousins."

The rest of the evening went like that till all five kids fell asleep. The two adults were exhausted.

"Sometimes I forget how fun it is being a parent and how hard it can be.", Kyohei said. Sunako and Kyohei leaned on each other, neither wanting to get up.

"Just wait till they're teenagers. You saw how we both were, imagine them since they're a combination of us.", Sunako yawned out while shivering at the thought.

"Oh god, thanks for reminding me.", he said.

"We could've had Tamao and Noi's kids over today. That would've knocked us all out.", Sunako said. Noi's little boy was actually quite mellow like his mother. He had blonde hair and his dad's grey eyes. Noi's little girl, was a bookworm already. She had Noi's green eyes, her facial structure, but Takenaga's black hair.

Not too long after talking, they both fell asleep not too long after that. Feeling content with everything. Kids, family, friends, it was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is the one shot I kept forgetting to post. I hope you guys liked it. Btw, with Arashi, looks like Sunako, acts like Kyohei. Amaya looks like Kyohei but is like Sunako. Rin's kids, all act like her -shivers-. So there's no confusion, yes the twins were born a month early. I have 3 sets of twins in the family, each born a month early and they were all fine, perfectly healthy, just monitored for at least a week. Most twins are born early, most doctors usually don't let you pass the 38th week. Note that I said most, not all.

_~Lex~_


End file.
